How To Survive St Marie Academy!
by Mizushimamiharu
Summary: Here is a handy set of rules on how to survive this crazy, sweets-filled and prank-full boarding school! From sugarholics to pyromaniacs to vegetarians, this here has all the things you need to live with some of the weird, funny and annoying people! And as always; love, laugh and prank! Quite AU, has OCs and suggestions for new rules are accepted! R&R!
1. Rules 1-10

**Heya! It's me, MIHA-CHAN! **

**This is my very first oneshot series, if you hadn't read the title, "How to Survive St. Marie Academy!".**

**I was inspired to make this fanfic because of reading very similar things like this!**

**This will be set in the gang's second year in High School! But, I'm going to add some new OC's to spice things up around here! **

**But one of my OCs is quite special! **

**Because, drumroll please...**

**ONE OF THEM IS ME~!**

**Well, not really! It's just the same name I guess! **

**All of the characters will be in B Group so Rumi and Kana will be in C Group! So the normal pairings shall still be there!**

**So now to introduce them to whoever is reading this fanfic:**

**X**

**Name:**_** Miharu Mizushima (First, Last.)**_

**Age:****_15 _**

**Appearance:**_** Back-length hair which is jet black, crystal blue eyes and light, milky skin. Has her right ear pierced with a teal feather earring.**_

**Personality:****_Prankster, energetic, funny, sneaky, lovable and sarcastic when annoyed or impatient. Loves to watch sci-fi or action movies and hides her nerdy side. Loves a good, rough fight._**_**  
**_

**Favourite Sweet(s):****_Green tea madeleines and cronuts._**

_**X**_

**Name:**_** Ren Mizushima**_

**Age:****_15_**

**Appearance:**_** Short and slightly spiky jet black hair, crystal blue eyes.**_

**Personality:****_Same personality as his sister but is more calm, cool and very polite. But his level of sarcasm when he gets angry is higher than Miharu's. Has a weakness for puppies and kittens._****_  
_**

******Favourite Sweet(s):**** _Lemon meringue pie and crème brûlée._**

**_X_**

**Name:**_** Kimiko Nakamura**_

**Age:**_** 15**_

**Appearance:**_** Wavy, waist-length, bright orange hair which is usually tied up into a ponytail. Has brown-green eyes and a bright smile. **_

**Personality:****_Polite, bubbly and fun to be around with. Very innocent, sweet and honest. A big lover of books, writing and cute things. Secretly a pyromaniac._**

******Favourite Sweet(s):**_** White chocolate lava cake and red velvet cupcakes.**_

_**X**_

**Name:****_Hibiki Sunahara_**

**Age:**_** 15**_

**Appearance: _Platinum blonde hair which is usually sticking up sideways. Has forest-green eyes and long lower lashes._**

**Personality: _Cheeky, sly and a prankster. Is a big believer in vegetarians and feels that animals should live in peace. Always has a strong opinion and loyal._**

******Favourite Sweet(s):**_** Mango and cream cake and dark chocolate profiteroles.**_

**X**

**Now that I have finished each OCs' profile, time to get on with the rules!**

**And before I vanish, I will announce who's P.O.V. it will be in the Author's Notes! It's going to be Miharu's P.O.V. this time!**

* * *

**_~Rule 1: Do NOT tease Kashino about his height.~_**

(When I first met him, it slipped out of my mouth.)

(I promise! It was an accident!)

("Wow, you're the same height as me! But you're just three or four centimetres taller!"- Moi.)

(That statement got me a death wish and also a free coupon to the guillotine.)

(An angry Kashino, means a very violent and frightening fate.)

_**~Rule 2: Always keep in mind that Hanabusa has a "beauty mark" not a mole.~**_

(Kimiko.)

(Poor child made this mistake.)

(When we were all in class early when she told him this.)

("You have such a cute little mole! It's so adorable!"- Kimiko.)

(Hopefully he heard that she called it cute but I guess he only heard the word "mole".)

(He froze for probably ten seconds.)

(That caused him to shout "IT'S A BEAUTY MARK!" and run away to the boy's bathroom.)

(The teacher made us explain what happened and told Andou and Ren to get him.)

(But he refused to come out till Kimiko came and apologised.)

(So they called Kimiko over into the guy's bathroom's to say sorry.)

(And that caused an uproar in the bathroom since there were some guys there.)

(She then herself rushed out in embarrassment, grabbing me and Rumi to help.)

(He finally came out after lots of persuasion.)

(And force.)

(Lets just leave it at that.)

_**~Rule 3: Do not refer to Andou as "the glasses guy".~**_

(I never knew it offended him this much!)

(It was my brother this time, Ren.)

(Anyways, he was telling me what he thought of each Sweets Prince or whatever they're called.)

(Kashino was the tsundere, Hanabusa was the playboy and Andou was the glasses guy.)

(He overheard us say that and he stopped in his tracks.)

(When we turned around we watched the black-haired boy slump down depressingly and walk away.)

(How he was offended we don't know.)

(But it must be bad since he hasn't talked to Ren in a week.)

(That idiot.)

**_~Rule 4: Never leave your sweets and pastries unattended. Ever.~_**

(Especially around a certain brunette.)

(Who has been deprived of sugar because of her dentist.)

(With a humongous sweet tooth. Scratch that actually, with a colossal set of sweet teeth!)

(It's Hibiki's fault this time.)

(He left a plate of île flottante or floating island on the kitchen station.)

(If you don't know what that is, look it up, lazy.)

(And to make things worse for the sugarholic, she could smell it since Hibiki's working area is right beside her own.)

(We all watched her stare at the dessert strongly as she tried to suppress her urges.)

(It looked wonderful actually, the floating island. It had a beautiful caramel cage covering it and the custard Hibiki had made was smooth and glossy.)

(Top of the class!)

(But Hibiki had to go to the bathroom so his dessert was completely vulnerable.)

(Damn his bladder.)

(Then, all of a sudden, Ichigo sprang to the île flottante with a spoon in her hand, cracked the caramel cage, scooped up a large piece and scoffed it down.)

(And at that moment everything went haywire.)

(Kashino was trying to pull her back while Ren did the same to Hibiki.)

(I just stood there watching everything.)

(And recording it on video.)

(If this were a cartoon I'd have a bag of popcorn and 3D glasses on.)

(The sensei rushed over to us, but he gave us no help.)

(Probably because he was accidentally punched by Hibiki.)

(And knocked out.)

(When they both finally calmed down and the sensei woke up, they both got detention.)

(Me as well since I didn't help at all.)

(I hate the world sometimes.)

(But it was still a good fight!)

(So remember kids, always keep your Ichigos filled with sugar, or else you get a maniac lusting for it.)

(PLEASE!)

(By the way, the video has 20,000 hits already!)

_**~Rule 5: Do not joke about Hibiki's vegetarianism.~**_

(Kashino made a huge mistake.)

(Stupid boy.)

(It was lunchtime and we were in the cafeteria.)

(Andou asked why he was a vegan.)

(That resulted a short yet inspiring speech about meat, veggies and blah blah blah.)

(Well, that's what Kimiko told me.)

(I zoned out at that moment.)

(I can't help it!)

(But I zoned back in when Kashino called him a hippie.)

(Yikes.)

(They both immediately stood up from their seats.)

(I thought they were going to have a fight but turned out to be an argument.)

(Just words and stuff.)

(So I got out of my seat and started to slowly ditch the place.)

(Until I heard a large "splat".)

(I turned around to find a very green Kashino.)

(His face was filled with lettuce, tomato, onions and herbs.)

(Oops.)

(Then, Kashino proceeded to throw a plate of mashed potatoes and a chicken drumstick at his Hibiki.)

(And in just a matter of seconds, I every student was covered in some sort of food and was either shouting and throwing food or cowering and trying to hide from the food splatters.)

(I was the first set.)

(And when all the teachers stopped us, major detention for Kashino and Hibiki.)

(I myself had a blast, but there's also that funny smell of food coming from you after a food fight.)

(Well, you have to pay the price!)

_**~Rule 6: Always keep a distance from my brother when he is angry.~ **_

(He was in a pretty bad mood.)

(Hormones probably.)

(Poor Kana.)

(She didn't deserve it!)

(Since they were project partners, she was just going to ask him what topic they were going to choose.)

(So this is what he said.)

("You are such an annoying BRAT! I can't believe you are talking to me right now! Just SHUT UP AND GO AWAY! Have you any idea how much you annoy me! Just stay away from me forever and never come back! You stupid girl! I wish you could just disappear forever! That LITTLE RAT!" - Ren.)

(Kana burst into tears and ran away while Ren stomped off.)

(When Ren finally stopped being a big ol' angry pants, he realised what had happened.)

(But since she always runs away when he sees him so he can't apologise.)

(My brother is such an idiot.)

(How am I even related to him?)

**_~Rule 7: Do not damage Kimiko's book in any way, shape or form.~_**

(Okay, I admit it...)

(It was me.)

(But it was also... Ah! Forget it! Too lazy to blame anyone.)

(I was borrowing Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince since I wanted to read it.)

(All I did was bend the corner of the book by accident.)

(Then all of a sudden, Kimiko burst through our dorm door and snatched the book outta my hands.)

(The she shouted, "HOW DARE YOU BEND THE CORNER OF THIS GLORIOUS BOOK! HARRY, RON AND ESPECIALLY HERMIONE WILL BE ASHAMED OF YOU! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS WORLD!" - Kimiko.)

(After her terrifying declaration, she stormed off running ninja style but before sticking her tongue out at me.)

(I swear she has some sort of sense that can tell her what's happening to her books!)

**_~Rule 8: Do not sing "I've been drinking, watermelon" in class.~_**

(I got a few creepy stares.)

(And some weird looks.)

**_~Rule 9: Do not attempt to cast spells.~_**

(I was feeling a bit crazy today.)

(So I became a witch for the day!)

(But first I needed some equipment:

• a wand

• butter

• daisies

• and a very good skill at tackling people)

(And so I began my spell recital.)

(This is what happened.)

("Sunshine, daisies," I first point at Kashino in sarcasm then throw the daisies at him.)

("Butter, mellow," Cue the butter throwing at him.)

("Turn this STUPID FAT RAT YELLOW!" Then commence the epic tackling and hitting of wand.)

(At the end of the recital, there was a very angry, flowery, greasy and yellow Kashino.)

(The best part is Hibiki caught it all on video!)

(Two weeks of detention for moi, though.)

(So worth it.)

(40,000 hits in just three days!)

**_~Rule 10: Do not leave Kimiko alone in the lab. Ever.~_**

(I was just going to the vending machine!)

(AND I WAS ONLY OUT FOR TWENTY SECONDS!)

(And in the middle of those thirty seconds, apparently, a very small explosives device was made.)

(At the end of that time, I realised I just left a pyromaniac in a lab.)

(WITH HIGHLY FLAMMABLE AND EXPLOSIVE STUFF.)

(So when I rushed back, there was an extremely large explosion, an ash black Kimiko and a table with medium burns.)

(I think half of her left eyebrow has been singed off!)

* * *

**Well that's it! The first part of my oneshot series done!**

**I hope that you enjoyed this very much, and if you did, review!**

**And even if you don't, please take your time to at least follow and favourite this! **

**Also, sorry for the super long AN at the start!**

**Have an amazing day, noon, afternoon, evening or night wher ever and whoever you are!**

**~Miha-chan**


	2. Rules 11-20

**Hello readers of this fanfic! It's me, Miha-chan!**

**I hope that this chapter will suit your tastes and tickle your funny bone a bit!**

**If that makes sense!**

**Anyways, I am also sorry that I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter! So, here it is for you!**

**I do not own Yumiero Patissiere! Except all mah OCs!****Let's GO!**

* * *

_**~Rule 11: If you see, hear or even smell Ren and Miharu fighting, evacuate the premises immediately!~**_

(If you stay near them, you will most likely be injured in any sort of way.)

(Seriously, no kidding.)

(Those fights can actually be extremely dangerous, violent and frightening!)

(And even if you paid me, I will never attempt to break up a fight.)

(Not even for a million dollars!)

(It's like, they immediately become masters in judo, karate, tai chi, karate, taekwondo, magic duelling, sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat, wrestling and biting like dogs at each other when they start.)

(I still have a small bite mark on my shoulder from when I was five which I got from Miharu.)

(There's also a small scar on my lower thigh from Ren.)

(And by golly, when Hibiki was twelve, he got punched in the face by both of them at the same time!)

(He still cowers in fear at the memory.)

(I think they're both part lion or wolf or something!)

(And at the end of each fight, they have at least either a broken arm, leg or a ton of bite marks.)

(Ouch.)

(Anyways, the three Sweets Princes came across our lovely pair whilst they were roughhousing.)

(Ichigo, Rumi, Kana and Hibiki were also there too.)

(And everyone, apart from myself and Hibiki were terrified.)

(Miharu was currently in headlock and her leg was at the point of being broken. She had a good few bruises and was now biting her dear brother like a tiger and almost ripping his hair out. And on her face was a very evil look which was a mix of pain, excitement and determination.)

(Ren was being bitten, his hair was being grabbed tightly, his arm was filled with bruises and some scratches and his arm was being squished angrily. These injuries were none other cause by his beloved sister. The same facial expression was plastered onto his slightly bruised face.)

(That sounds sore right?)

(Multiply the pain by fifteen.)

(So to continue on, the magnificent three were trying to break up the fight while the others just stood there in horror.)

(How fun.)

(At the end of the ruckus, mostly everyone was injured.)

(The people who were watching luckily escaped with only a few scratches.)

(On the other hand, Kashino's arm was broken, Andou had a sprained leg and Hanabusa's pretty face was now quite ugly due to swelling and some bruises.)

(Yes, this is the wrath of the twins.)

(A long time in the school hospital was in it for the severely hurt participants in the incident.)

(But at least we got gifts from all the fans and more specifically the people who have crushes on the members of Team Ichigo.)

(Nice!)

_**~Rule 12: Keep your cronuts to yourself.~**_

(Miharu this time.)

(As always.)

(As some of you may know, this girl has a serious obsession with the delicacy known as cronuts.)

(These are a cross between croissants and donuts.)

(To continue on, we were making cronuts in class today, much to her delight.)

(So when we finished, each team got to taste all the cronuts the others made.)

(And that caused Miharu to go on a cronut hunt.)

(Or as I like to call it, the cro-hunt!)

(Get it...?)

(Oh who gives a crud about my jokes!?)

(By the way, that was a rhetorical question.)

(I think.)

(Well to continue on once more, she hunted down at least three cronuts from every group member of each group.)

(Which is like twenty-four of them.)

(But Group A's cronuts caught her eye.)

(And as always, it was probably one of the Sweets Princes' ideas, to bake some extra cronuts for her.)

(I admire their sensibilty.)

(But I pity the people who's cronuts got eaten.)

(Especially the ones who didn't even get to try their delicious creations.)

(Like me.)

(That is all I will say.)

**_~Rule 13: Do not complain if Hibiki serves you vegan food when you visit his house.~_**

(Yup, that was pretty much everyone else other than Hibiki and I.)

(Just kidding, I NEED MY MEAT.)

(Well... We were all visiting his place for the weekend because we were all bored as a child watching paint dry.)

(And it was lunch time!)

(So Hibiki insisted to make us lunch.)

(Nice chap.)

(But being the idiotic bimbos the rest of us were, we forgot he was a vegetarian.)

(And 'cause of that, we were served onion, radish, lettuce, tomato and crouton salad, purely squashed blue berry juice and fruit salad which contained strawberries, much to Ichigo's delight, bananas and chocolate.)

(Everything was pretty calm till dessert.)

(Then, at that moment, I noticed something.)

(He had messed up on the chocolate ganache.)

(It was way too runny.)

(Dear glob help us.)

(Being the Chocolate Sweets Prince he is, Kashino created an uproar.)

(And so, this was the birth of Food Fight No. 2.)

(My message to those who are somehow going to be caught up in one of these fights in the future:)

(May the odds be in your favor.)

(Oh! And if it happens to be at Hibiki's place:)

(Be careful, because they have a collection of twenty-five different cooking knives in the kitchen.)

(Ha. Just kidding!)

(Maybe...)

**_~Rule 14: Do not sing annoying internet songs on campus.~_**

(This rule will be shown in three different exhibits. A, B and C.)

(Let us begin.)

(Exhibit A: The Double Rainbow Song.)

(Oh my gosh, this was just terrible.)

(We were all outside when Hibiki noticed a rainbow outside.)

(As a matter of fact, there were two.)

(We were now admiring it silently until Miharu and Ren burst into song.)

(Everyone was pretty fine with it.)

(But the calmness ended quickly.)

(The Mizushima twins are known for their skill in annoying people.)

(And they use it pretty much every day in their lives.)

(So, they sang it for around a week.)

(All the time.)

(Let me emphasize the word, "all" and "time" for you.)

(ALL the TIME.)

(I'm not gonna say anymore.)

(Exhibit B: Friday by Rebecca Black.)

(I honestly have no hate for this song and the others I have or will mentioned.)

(It's just that they get annoying for some people.)

(Fast.)

(Like me.)

(It was Friday.)

(Do I have to say anything anymore?)

(Again rhetorical.)

(And again, I think.)

(Exhibit C: Nyan Cat.)

(It was me.)

(Guilty as charged!)

(And I'm proud of it!)

(Once I discovered it, I started to hum the song and started having an addiction to pop tarts!)

(And since I was annoying many of the people around me, the twins decided to join in!)

(So, they somehow hacked the intercom in the principals office and made it play the entire song throughout the whole school.)

(Think that sounds absolutley brain-busting?)

(Well think again, Sherlock.)

(They played the ten-hour version!)

(They even got a hold of a colossal amount of sprinkles and threw them all over the place.)

(I enjoyed that day very much.)

(But the principal ruined it by giving the three of us detention.)

(Cue sad face.)

**_~Rule 15: Do not try to annoy and/or ignore Kashino when he is tutoring you.~_**

(Ichigo.)

(I adore that bubbly, happy and fun girl.)

(But she can be so dense and absent-minded sometimes.)

(Not a good trait to have when a certain blonde is tutoring you.)

(Not at all.)

(He was teaching Hibiki and Ichigo French in the library.)

(By the way, it is not li-bary, it is LI-BRA-RY!)

(SAY THE SYLLABLES PEOPLE!)

(Oh! Sorry, just my inner spell-check unleashing!)

(Ahem...)

(I was present at the time because I was reading The Hunger Games.)

(And I was also right beside them.)

(It was all good till Ichigo began to daydream.)

(Kashino was whispering at her for her to wake up, but there was no use.)

(That was when he noticed Hibiki was blowing bubbles out of his nose as he slept peacefully.)

(And loudly.)

(Kashino then shot me a glare and gestured me to help him.)

(But unfortunately, I was in reading mode.)

(Which means that I will block any noise from the outside world.)

(When I had finally finished the book, I found a very annoyed, red and hot-headed blonde in front of me.)

(Oopsie-daisies.)

(Who was also now roaring and ranting things about not ignoring him and blah, blah, blah.)

(He stopped just in time when the librarian showed up.)

(But he wasn't quick enough to not earn a week of detention.)

**_~Rule 16: Never tell Miharu to "calm your ham", "settle your kettle" or "chill your pill".~_**

(It will just make her angrier.)

(Rumi spilt orange juice on her.)

(I think it was Miharu's hormones or something, but she did not handle that well.)

(That all resulted in a big catfight in the cafeteria.)

(I have never seen so much hissing and scratching in a fight before!)

(You should have seen it!)

(Well, you probably will soon, since Ren's now uploading the video of it now.)

_**~Rule 17: Do not give Ren and/or Hibiki large amounts of sugar.~**_

(I speak from experience.)

(Childhood experience.)

(That rule is particularly hard since you go to a cooking school.)

(Which specialises in sweets and pastries.)

(And has probably ten tonnes of sugar stored somewhere.)

(They both had too much to eat Team Ichigo's small "We Won the Cake Grand Prix" anniversary party.)

(So did Ichigo.)

(That's normal so we all let it slide.)

(But that doesn't mean we let the other two off the hook.)

(Ren was running around like a cross between a monkey and five year old girl screaming and dancing anywhere and everywhere with too much cake in her belly.)

(Hibiki was laughing maniacally like an evil scientist on sugar high who's overloaded with energy juice.)

(That actually sounds like me in pyromaniac form!)

(Ichigo was, well, she was just happy and fun Ichigo times twenty.)

(That means giggling, skipping, dancing, squealing and waving your hands all over the place like you won the lottery twice and your mommy just got you a pink pony.)

(After that episode, everyone helped getting the two to shut up and go to the damned bed.)

(Miharu got that on video too!)

(And I got a huge amount of pics' for blackmail too!)

(Not that I blackmail anyone...)

(Cue evil grin.)

_**~Rule 18: Do not let Kashino play video games with you.~**_

(It really increases his aggresion towards you.)

(Especially games that come with violence.)

(I think I almost peed my pants when I accidentally bumped into him!)

(That icy cold glare totally contradicted the fumes and steam of anger he emitted.)

(Curse Hibiki and the twins!)

(Seriously, I just want to slap them all.)

(But then somehow, you want to cry and hug them while roaring out apologies afterwards.)

(I think they just want to confuse and completely prove the meaning of emotions, the universe and life wrong.)

**_~Rule 19: Do not read books which have characters that you love but will die in the end.~_**

(This one was all on me and Miharu.)

(We were both listening to the audiobook version of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.)

(It was all good till we reached the Battle of Hogwarts.)

(And being the HP fangirls we are, we began to bawl our eyes out.)

(And again being the HP fangirls we are, those feelings showed in our daily lives for the next two weeks or so.)

(SO MANY FEELS!)

(I think we both died a little inside whenever a certain object or gesture reminded us of a specific character.)

(Like when I saw a little girl with a teddy bear.)

(That reminded me of Lupin and Tonks' death which left their son, Teddy, parentless.)

(Another time was when I saw a camera on the desk of a classmate.)

(Colin Creevey.)

(The poor child, dangit!)

(Once again, THE FEELS OF A FANGIRL!)

**_~Rule 20: Whipped cream is strictly and only for the use of baking and eating.~_**

(Hibiki and Ichigo.)

(What an unlikely pair.)

(They wanted revenge for the "tutoring incident", as we preferred to call it.)

(Luckily, again, we were all going to a school which specialises in baking.)

(That means lots of whipped cream.)

(To carry out their plan, they needed the fluffy and sweet substance.)

(So once they had gotten it, they both snuck up to the sleeping blonde and spread it all on his face.)

(My regards to Hanabusa for making Kashino believe there was a test which was announced while he was in hospital.)

(He was hurt the most in the big fight.)

(And because of that, Kashino had a huge cram session.)

(Anyways, when the victim woke up, everyone was laughing at him.)

(When he figured out why he was being made fun of and saw that he looked like a rabid dog, he knew it was the pair.)

(I think that the cream suited him as he chased Ichigo and Hibiki down the halls.)

(Also, being the sly fox he was, Ren confessed to the angry Kashino that the test Rose Boy told him to study for was fake.)

(That meant Hanabusa was in the mix too!)

(From my perspective, it sort of looked like one of those Scooby Doo chase scenes with all the doors and stuff.)

(Scooby-dooby-DOO.)

* * *

**Well, that was my second chapter, DONE!**

**MISSION COMPLETE!**

**But before I skedaddle, I would like to thank my good friend, SweetsPrincess101 for reviewing, favouriting and following this story! I also wanna thank TheMidnightDreamer107!**

**You guys are AMAZING!**

**Happy writing to all of you and feel free to give me suggestions for more rules! If you do, you will be credited at the first AN at the top of this 'fic!**

**Thank you all,**

**~Miha-chan**


End file.
